Present aerial fire-fighting methods need dedicated aircraft that have little utility for other missions, are limited in fire-fighting capacity due to a small dedicated fleet and severe operational restrictions, need specialized pilot training, are limited to daylight operations, and need to fly at low altitude in very dangerous conditions.